Apaixonado pela Morte
by Maioki
Summary: De tempos em tempos a Morte se torna humana para lembrar da importância de seu trabalho. História de um mortal que conhece a morte e as consequências desse encontro em sua vida.


Não é muita novidade, mas Sandman não me pertence XD Ta certo que a morte pertence a todos (hehehe (u.u)), mas essa morte tem direitos autorais do Neil Gaiman XD (Aff, saiu mto podre esse Disclaimer XD).

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Apaixonado pela _Morte_**

Diríamos que o dia não era exatamente o mais perfeito, uma chuva fina castigava os transeuntes daquela pequena cidade interiorana, fazendo com que a maioria deles corressem apressados, tentando evitar a água que caía do céu.

Dentro de um pequeno restaurante, desses populares que em geral não há clima para longas conversas, apenas o clima para um almoço apressado e em geral desatento, eu observava o pouco movimento da praça que havia logo em frente. Não que tivesse muito tempo para tal, na verdade uma pilha de trabalhos e estudos me esperavam em casa, mas naquela dia eu me dava ao luxo de poder esperar um pouco mais e me demorar a observar.

Foi então que ela apareceu. Andando pela praça, sem se importar com a chuva leve que caía, uma garota me chama a atenção. Seus cabelos eram muito negros e estavam molhados, caídos sobre a face nua e branca - muito branca - dela, suas roupas eram todas pretas ao melhor estilo gótico, em seu pescoço carregava uma corrente na qual se prendia um símbolo que só mais tarde pude constatar que se tratava de um Ankh.

Na hora apenas reparei nela, tratava-se de uma figura impar, isso sem dúvida, mas ainda não havia nada que me atraía a mais, exceto uma coisa, em um relance seus olhos cruzaram com os meus e pude ver algo que não soube definir na hora, seu olhar. Seu olhar havia algo, um algo que, por tempos, ficou sem definição, rondando em meus pensamentos como uma tortura de dias, até chegar a uma conclusão que julgo ser a mais aceita: Seus olhos tinham um brilho verdadeiro. E foi através desse olhar, dessa figura impar como um todo, que senti uma necessidade, quase vital, de me aproximar dela.

Talvez não houvesse um momento muito oportuno para ousar uma aproximação. Ela não me parecia correr perigo, a chuva mal parecia lhe incomodar; porém parecia perdida, melhor dizendo: sem rumo.

Saí do restaurante e fui em sua direção, já sabia o discurso, na verdade era algo bem simples.

-Oi – cheguei interpelando-a – desculpa, mas você me parece perdida...quer alguma ajuda?

A garota me olha e sorri gentilmente.

-_É que hoje eu não tenho muito o que fazer, por isso talvez você tenha essa impressa.!_

Agora sua voz. Algo de atípico soava dela, não soube definir, não sei definir ainda, mas ela me passava algo de nostálgico.

-Uma folga do trabalho talvez?

-_Não_! – ela disse sorrindo e achando graça da pergunta – _muito pelo contrário, estou sem nada pra fazer justamente por ele._

-Estranho – comecei – mas...você me parece estranhamente familiar...a sua voz...

-_Alguém morreu na sua frente?_ – ela pergunta séria.

-Não! Graças a deus não! – respondo rapidamente.

-_Então...nossa...você deve ter uma excelente memória!_

-Excelente memória?

-Sim_, se você me conhece, provavelmente é do seu nascimento_.

-Ahn... – ela me confundia, com o diálogo todo, mas algo me fascinava – mas...você trabalha em alguma agência funerária? Ou necrotério? Porque perguntou se alguém morreu?

-_Não, não trabalho em necrotério nenhum...o que você acha da morte?_

-Ah...você por acaso é de alguma religião? – perguntei receoso.

-_Não_! – ela disse dando gargalhadas e sentando-se em um banco molhado da praça – _apenas por curiosidade_.

-Ah sim – respondi com um sorriso raso no rosto – eu tenho medo da morte, não gostaria que meus parentes fossem levados por ela, nem meus amigos, e tenho medo de ser levado também, mesmo porque mal sei o destino que me aguarda e muito menos o que há depois dela. – ela sorriu, como se já esperasse essa resposta, mas eu continuei – porém, a morte é mais que necessária! O mundo seria um caos sem ela, muita coisa boa deixaria de existir e o universo seria um lugar muito populoso, nesse aspecto, eu gosto da morte.

-_Gostei da resposta, geralmente as pessoas não gostam, ou não vem, esse lado_. – ela sorriu mostrando estar agradavelmente surpresa.

Não sei exatamente como começou, mas o sorriso dela, a pele suave, aos poucos algo em mim passava a vê-la como uma figura bela e exótica, mas ainda não passava disso, eu queria sua companhia, queria estar com ela.

-Mas – recomecei – você não quer sair dessa chuva? Talvez você pegue um resfriado.

-_Não é preciso, mesmo porque aqui está divertido, embora seja a sua companhia que esteja tornando esse lugar agradável._

-Minha companhia? – perguntei acanhado.

-_Sim, mortais muitas vezes me divertem._

-Do jeito que você fala...até parece que você não é mortal...

-_Bem...pode-se dizer que hoje, pelo menos, eu sou_ – novamente ela sorri.

Diante tantas estranhas afirmações comecei a achar novamente que ela realmente poderia ser de alguma estranha religião, estava muito intrigado com aquela peça rara.

-Você tem certeza que não é de nenhuma religião? – continuei.

-_Tenho sim, na verdade creio ser eu a causa da existência de mais da metade delas_. – ela prossegue, me deixando mais curioso.

-Você tem uma estranha síndrome de deus...

-_Sim, eu sei_ – novamente ela sorri. Logo sua cara toda se comprime rapidamente e ela espirra.

-Venha, eu pago um chocolate quente pra você! – disse, lembrando-me de ser um cavalheiro, coisa que até agora eu não havia sido de fato.

-_Muita gentileza sua!_

Acompanhei-a até o famoso "Ponto Cafetterie" o titulo do local dava a impressão de ser um francês seu dono, porém a verdade não era essa (na verdade chego a suspeitar que Cafetterie talvez seja uma palavra que sequer exista). Durante o caminho fui conversando mais com ela, aos poucos a fascinação por aquela pessoa aumentava mais, suas conversas eram estranhas, seu jeito todo era estranho, mas algo mais estranho começava a acontecer dentro de mim, algo que parecia afetar minha barriga, ao que os românticos se referem, figurativamente, como: Algo mudava em meu coração.

Tomamos o chocolate quente, ela continua falando, mas por um tempo pára e olha para o lado. Ao lado do Ponto Cafeterrie havia um pequeno cinema local, ela observa intrigada o titulo do filme "A Noiva Cadáver".

-Você...quer ver esse filme? – pergunto receoso. Porém sua resposta me surpreende.

-_Essa será a primeira vez que eu entro em um cinema simplesmente para diversão. Quero sim!_

Pago sua entrada. Ela, sem jeito e coçando a cabeça, me diz que estava sem dinheiro.

Durante o filme seus olhos vidram na tela, eu a observo, ela me encanta mais ainda, um certo ar poético rondava aquela pessoa, um algo mágico e realmente divino, por um momento, durante o filme, nossas mãos se tocam. É o momento culminante. Nem em meus sonhos mais profundos sobre o amor pude contemplar tamanha agitação, foi por apenas um segundo, mas meu corpo inteiro arde em um desejo profundo, precisava mais de seu toque, ele havia se tornado em algo que eu precisava, como uma droga. A partir daquele momento passei a precisar dela por inteiro, passei a amá-la, de um modo intenso que não consigo explicar até hoje.

O filme acaba. Ela levanta-se e sai do cinema, já lá fora se vira, me encara e me desespera.

-_Bom, muito obrigado pelo cinema! Realmente fico te devendo essa._

-Espera! – precisava arranjar alguma coisa – você não quer passar mais um tempo comigo?

-_Na verdade eu não tenho muito tempo, logo o dia vai acabar e meu trabalho por aqui também. _

-Mas, pelo menos me dê seu telefone...- peço com a face corando.

-_Ah, não..._ – ela diz com um tom, pela primeira vez, melancólico.

-Que foi?

-_Não é a toa que eu senti isso..._ – novamente uma frase enigmática que não entendi.- _Quando nossas mãos se tocaram...na verdade durante o dia todo...eu passei a gostar de você..._

-Mas isso é ótimo! – Grito contente, parecia algo surreal, ela estava gostando de mim! Aquele amor todo seria correspondido.

-_Não! Você não entende...mas isso é péssimo, na verdade. _

-Porque? Como pode ser assim? – pergunto no desespero novamente.

-_Esse é um truque, uma peça pregada pelo meu irmão mais novo. Maldito desejo!_ – ela fala consigo mesma, praguejando o desejo...novamente não entendo.

-Mas, como pode ser uma peça? É algo que surgiu dentro de nós, esse é um sentimento puramente nosso!

-_Você não entende...há tempos esse irmão ficou bravo quando me posicionei contra ele e ajudei um outro, esse é o desconto, ele esperou muito tempo pra realizar essa peça, parece que perdeu um pouco do medo que tinha de mim. _

-Não entendo mesmo, aonde exatamente ele interfere nisso? Porque você não se entrega aos seus sentimentos?

-_Porque a vitória seria dele! Me entregar a esse sentimento seria uma vitória para ele_.

Respiro profundamente, pego em sua mão e olho dentro de seus olhos que me chamaram tanto a atenção.

-E você não quer ceder, ao menos uma vez?

Ela choca-se com a pergunta. Sorri.

-_Dessa vez apenas...quando eu voltar resolvo isso...ou pelo menos tento._

-Isso! – digo feliz.

Ela olha em retorno. O momento seguinte fora mágico, especial, nos beijamos, abraçamos, nos tornamos perfeitos humanos que se amam de um modo glorioso, divino. Mas, ela afasta-se em certo momento, já era noite.

-_Agora eu realmente preciso ir. O dia já chegou ao fim, já completei as 24 horas. E vou resolver o assunto com esse meu irmão...mas...em todo caso, gostei de te conhecer. – _seus olhos eram verdadeiros, creio que as palavras também foram.

Não entendi sobre as 24 horas, mas aceitei com uma dor tremenda no coração.

-E seu telefone? Como eu entro em contato?

-_Não entra!_ – ameaço fazer protesto, porém ela me cala gentilmente com os dedos – _acredite, eu ainda vou encontrar com você mais uma vez, com certeza absoluta mais uma vez. _

Dizendo isso parte e dobra a esquina. Saio ao seu encalço, porém, ela some.

Desde então, nunca mais a achei. O tempo passou. O tempo passa para todos nós. Envolvi-me com poucas garotas desde ela, sempre a procurei, meu amor apenas diminuiu de intensidade, mas não sumiu por completo, eu ainda a amo. Penso hoje se ela já resolveu o assunto com seu irmão mais novo. Tenho esperanças de que ela volte, eu quero que ela volte, eu necessito dela, ainda. Gosto sempre de lembrar de sua última fala antes de dobrar aquela esquina "eu ainda vou encontrar com você mais uma vez, com certeza absoluta mais uma vez." Tenho uma estranha certeza de que isso irá se concretizar, eu quero que se concretize, tenho uma outra estranha certeza de que ela sempre cumpre o que fala, mais ainda, de que realmente sabia do que estava falando. Pelo menos quero acreditar nisso! Agora já tenho 104 anos, estranho durar tanto uma paixão de um dia? Realmente me parece uma peça e, realmente, uma peça muito bem pregada, pois ainda a quero e ainda tenho esperanças de vê-la essa última vez, pelo menos uma última vez! Até lá me esforço para viver, viver cada vez mais, tento sempre prolongar mais minha vida, afinal, preciso estar vivo para o encontro. Não estou certo?

_-Fim-_


End file.
